How Lia met Zach
by SkyeElf
Summary: Another response to muentiger's challenge. R&R! Especially you, muen...


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine, nor is 'Friends, enemies and newids' – that would belong to the fabulous muentiger. I do own Zach Huber though.**

**A/N: A response to muentiger's challenge. So go read her story first, otherwise you won't understand what this is about.**

**How Lia met Zach.**

**Lia's POV**

I couldn't believe it! Cape Town Academy! It was no Hogwarts, but close enough.

I was walking around in the halls, searching for my register class. Room fourteen. I entered the room, not caring to look around. The room seemed empty right now.

"Morning."

I looked up sharply – the class wasn't empty as I'd originally thought.

"More." I greeted him in my home language, the thin boy leaning against the wall. He had long, brown hair and deep brown eyes, something I could see from a distance. Whether his eyes held warmth or danger was another question.

"So, you're Afrikaans?" He asked. I nodded. He pushed himself away from the wall and walked up to me. "You should know that I don't understand most of it."

"Sorry." I shrugged. He held his hand out to me.

"I'm Zach Huber."

I took it tentatively, taking care so that the ten books in my arms didn't fall out.

"Lia Munroe."

"Why don't you have a backpack?" He asked me. I blushed.

"I do, I took these out of my locker…"

"Let me help you." He said, holding his hands out and took half of the books.

"Thanks." I smiled gratefully.

"You're very pretty."

I looked up slowly to him. His eyes were now no longer brown, but black.

"Thank you?" I replied, quite confused.

"You're welcome?" He replied, equally confused. He went back to his desk, a brooding expression on his face. His eyes back to the confusing brown.

I followed him – he had half of my books, after all.

"Why are you following me?" He asked me, a bit mystified.

"You have my books." I said, pointing at the heap in his arms.

"Oh." He looked at the books as if they were mephitic. "Well, you can sit here." He dumped my books on the table behind his.

"I was planning in doing that." I said. This guy was a puzzle.

Suddenly I smiled. I like puzzles.

"What?" He asked, a little caught off-guard.

"Nothing." I said vaguely, turning to the teacher. The class was filling up now, and I was getting a fair load of stares… and glares from the girls. Huh?

"Welcome, First Years." The teacher greeted us. "I'm Mr. Davitz. It's the first day, so we'll spend the day getting to know one another. Tomorrow you'll begin to follow classes. I'll go down the register…"

"Where are you from?" He whispered to me.

"Durban." I answered. "You?"

"I've been a Capey my whole life."

"How absolutely wonderful for you." I replied in a hushed voice, sarcasm dripping.

He watched me for a moment.

"Mr. Huber?" The teacher drew his attention away.

"I'm not coming up there." Zach answered in a deep voice, turning to face the teacher. His head was dipped slightly. The teacher's expression grew unfocused.

"All right. Ian Hyner?" He went on, his expression turning back to normal. I looked at Zach, surprised.

"How did you do that?" I whispered urgently. He turned back to me and smirked.

"I'm a paraxene."

I'd heard about those. Wizards with powers, not exactly normal.

I just nodded, and stared at the pile of books. I groaned inwardly. I like learning and I love reading – I just dislike homework.

"Miss Munroe?"

"She's not going up there either." He said in his deep voice again. The teacher nodded and went on with the list.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him.

"You looked downcast when he said your name." He shrugged. Hmm…

The rest of the class I spent reading, not caring about who the others were. They probably didn't care who I was, so why would I care about them.

At last the bell rang for break, thank goodness.

"Mr. Huber, please stay after class." Mr. Davitz said, not looking at him.

I waited outside the class for Zach, but I could hear the whole conversation.

"Yes, sir?" Zach asked politely.

"If you EVER pull a stunt like that again, I will personally ensure that you are expelled – is that clear?"

"Like I'll let you." He said, jeeringly. I could hear the smirk in his voice. "I don't have much respect for teachers that try to tell me to not use my paraxene powers, sir."

"Well…"

"I'll be going now." Zach said. I was astounded that anyone would talk to a teacher like that. Seconds later the door opened and he came out. He saw me immediately.

"You waited for me." He said happily.

"Yeah. I can't full well have lunch alone."

"So… you'll go out with me?" His eyes turned that black again. I stared at him, not knowing what to expect. It took me a while before I realized I was staring coldly at him. "I don't understand, why won't it work?"

"Why won't what work?" I asked curiously.

"My powers."

"Perhaps they won't just work on me?" I suggested.

"But why?"

I shrugged and went to sit at the nearest table. Of course he joined me.

123

For the next few days the routine was basically the same. We quickly became friends after day four – after he stopped trying to control me. He'd found out I was a paraxene, a shielder. That was why his powers didn't work on me. Mum and Peter weren't that surprised to find out, they said I always was an odd child. (Still an understatement, I thought.)

The kids at school found out somehow about our powers. They kept clear of us, but they still made fun of us. The freaks, we were… are… Not that I minded, it made me different than the giggling idiotic girls this school had.

My cold stare and Zach's heated one kept them off our backs. It turned out his eyes were warm, not full of danger. He was an interesting character, and I could be myself around him. I knew I was a freak, weird… and he didn't point it out. Okay, he did, but he praised me for it. I loved this guy! He was friendly, trustworthy, though a nitwit and **poepol (A/N: asshole)** at times.

After another week he became my best friend. He was just always there, and even though I didn't know him that long, I knew all I needed to know.

"Morning, Black Widow." He greeted me as I entered the school building. He'd been calling me that for a while now, and I was rather curious as to why.

"Morning, Nitwit. Would you mind telling me why you call me that?"

"It's in this comic book I read." He said. Then he stopped in mid-stride and slid his backpack of his back. He handed it to me. A colorful page greeted me, the words 'The Avengers' written on it. He put his hands on mine and flipped the pages open.

"This," He pointed to a certain character, "is the Black Widow."

I flung around at top speed and pinned him against the wall.

"This bitch?" I demanded in a high whisper. I lifted a small fist to his face. "She looks like such a vokken know-it-all slut! And she's a bloody villain! Is jy mal?" **(Is jy mal = Are you mad?)**

"She turn traitor to her country – for a fella!"

"So…"

"She's portrayed as the Machiavelli, but **she's** the WRONGED one."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Black Widow was the greatest of them all, Lia! She's fucking fantastic!"

I put my hand down and let him go.

I started to walk down the hallway. I felt a goofy grin spread across my lips. Did that mean he thought I was fantastic?

"Lia?" He called after me. I didn't reply, but just kept walking.

123

The next week he had a new girlfriend, Mariza. She was a muggle girl, pretty and smart. As I understood it, they had known one another for quite a while – he just didn't know about him being magical. Ironically enough, I liked her. I didn't think I would, but I did. She was a year older than both me and Zach.

But another week later they broke up. This, I found out that Saturday. Zach had shown up unceremoniously at my house early the morning, asking if we could go for a walk. I just grabbed my wand, my wallet and, for some reason, my sketchpad, told my parents I was going to the beach and followed him.

"Why, nitwit, what happened?" I asked him as we reached the windy beach known as Saldanha Bay. For once it was near vacant. Only a few had chosen to brave the infamous Cape winds, for it gave one a horrible sunburn.

"I don't know, Lia. I've known for a long while, dated her a week, and then I just see behind her mask – and what I saw wasn't an artwork."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. She was jealous." He explained, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets.

"Of what?" I asked, incredulously.

"You." He said simply. If I was drinking at that moment, I would have had a spit-take.

"Me?"

"We're close, Lee. More than any thirteen year olds should be."

"It's because of what we are, Zach, surely that much is obvious."

"The thing is that she doesn't know what we are, Black Widow."

"Point taken." I inclined my head. Then something else struck me. "Nitwit?'

"Hmm?" He grunted thoughtfully.

"What about my mask? Can you see through it?" I asked him. I saw him stop and his head turn to me out of the corner of my eye.

"Lia, my dear Black Widow, you have no mask." He laughed. I stopped and looked at him. It had never occurred to me how handsome he actually was. He was quite a cutie. I memorized this, a laughing Zach. I wanted to sketch this later on. I'd stopped too.

"Lee?" I was staring. How silly of me.

"Sorry, nitwit, artist's moment." I said, smiling.

"You're still very pretty." He said, bringing his hand up to cup my face.

"Thank you." I said, trying not to think too much. "Why do you say I have no mask?"

"Because I see you for whom you are."

Those were words that would always haunt me with their beauty.

"And that is?" I teased him. He smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on my forehead.

"A crazy artist, one that has oddly thin wrists and small hands that never ceases to strike me with its beauty..."

"Shut up, Zachie, you're ruining the moment."

123

My phone rang. I lifted my head sleepily. The caller ID said it was Wiekie, my sister.

"Hello?"

"Lia?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"It's dad."

"David?"

"Yeah. He's been telling me that you wiped out his medical aid. I don't believe him, you know that, but I don't like it that he's lying."

I immediately saw what the man was trying to do – it wasn't a very clever tactic.

"Tell him to come face me like a man, sis."

"I did, so he's on his way…"

"What, he actually listened to you?"

"I know. Anyways, I have to go to work. He'll be there soon."

"Bye."

"Tata."

I hung up. It was later that day, and I'd just awoken from a nap. My sketchpad was sprawled across my bed, my head had been a few inches away from it. I could hear that Zach was still here, having fun with Roelf's kids. He'd volunteered to babysit them for a while, so I could take a nap, or read, or listen to music, or just relax. The two children were featured in one of the sketches, too. They were incredibly sweet. Bratty, yes, but sweet.

I stood up, forgetting completely about the sketch I was busy with.

I hurried out the door. Roelf and his wife had gone out for out dinner – they were visiting us this weekend. Mum and Peter, or dad, quickly went out shopping, according to the note on the fridge. I heard giggling from the living room.

"You're good with kids, eh, Zach?" I said, causing him to jump slightly. He looked around at me and smiled at brightly.

"These two are sweethearts." He said fondly, looking at the two now-sleeping figures on the mattress in front of the TV.

"I know, right?"

"Hey, why are you up?" He asked.

"David's coming over."

"David is…"

"My biological father." I said shortly. He nodded. "I'm taking him on today."

Zach just nodded. I sat down next to him on the couch, an episode of 'Supernatural' was on. I was scared. No, not of David, but of what I'd say perhaps. I still haven't been able to forget the fact that he'd wanted to forget my existence completely. It hurt, more than I cared to admit. Zach reached for my hand and entwined our fingers.

"It'll be fine." He whispered to me. I just nodded. What else could I do?

I recognized the screeching brakes immediately. David really needed to get that fixed. A cardoor opened and closed… then the doorbell rang. I jumped at the sound, even though I'd heard him approach. Zach let my hand go as I stood up and left.

I opened the door to find David Munroe looking down at me.

"Hello, Lia'tjie."

"My name is Lia." I said, rather rudely. He stared.

"I guess you want me to speak English?"

"You can speak whatever the hell you want, David." I sneered at him.

"Jy sal nie so met my praat nie!"** (You won't talk to me that way!)**

"Come in, then. But if you wake the kids, I swear…"

"Why do you insist on speaking English?"

"Because, David, in Cape Town most people speak English." I spat at him, folding my arms in front of me.

"I came here to talk to you about the medical aid…'

"Fuck off." I sneered. "We both know you're a fraud, pop. You take your darling floozy's daughter to the doctor – ON MY NAME – and then you run to Wiekie, saying mum, Peter and I are trying to bankrupt you!"

I have no idea why I knew it, but I did – and by the expression on his face, I was right.

"Lia?" Zach carefully entered the room. He looked at us, I was glaring at David, and the latter was looking shocked back at me. "What's going on?"

"Did you know I'm a paraxene, daddy?" I said, in a sickeningly sweet voice. David expression teetered.

"How…"

"Hoe de vok moet ek weet?" **(How the fuck should I know?)**

I'd always kept my tongue in check in front of him, but I was sick of him. In front of my parents I talked the way I always talk, swearing included. Sometimes mixing my languages. Mum and Peter didn't tell me the way I needed to speak or to dress, or what to study. They were two of the most awesome and coolest parents out there. They just got me. Mum, Peter and I never fought. It was a little strange perhaps, though.

"You never did much for me, did you? You try to turn my sister against our mother. Why? Because you can't let the past go. Why? Because mum chose Peter, not you. Why? You're a fucking alcoholic. Why? Because you weren't happy with your life. Why? Because you're a bloody narcissist! A fucking hypocrite! I'm not afraid of calling you out, pop, because you can't do anything to me. Because I know that you're sending Magda to the doctor as me – you're a fraud. And one simple anonymous call to the muggle authorities, you're done for."

I looked at him coldly. He stared back at me, obviously not having seen this side of me.

"And I'll let the Minister with no portfolio know too, or, the Minister of Magic. You will be gone to Robben Island before I can even try to stop them." I turned around, my hair whipping around with me. "Not that I'd want to stop them."

"You can't do this, Lia, I'm your father."

I laughed at this.

"My father? Did you raise me? No, no, no, no, David, a father is someone who'll do anything for their children. And what exactly have you done for me? Except sleep with my mother? Sometimes I wish you two had never even met, then I wouldn't have to look at the mirror everyday and see the eyes of someone I so dearly loathe. No, Peter raised me – and he's the father you never were. He does things for me, like fix my warmwaterbottle, without me even asking. He knows my favorite book, my favorite color and he even knows what shape of cookie I prefer. Now leave!" I pointed my hand at the door. "You can come back when you stop drinking."

Of all the children I was the only one to get my father's green eyes, the lime color that is so extraordinarily rare.

Zach stared at me. Now he's seen the part of me that I try to hide so well. The part that's ugly and hateful. David looked gobsmacked, but he turned around and started to exit.

"Lia?" Zach was right behind me.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." I said in a teary voice. Zach put his hands on my shoulders and gently turned me around.

"That was fucking awesome!" He yelled, "You're scary as hell – and now I KNOW you're the Black Widow!"

He smiled broadly at me before pulling me in for a hug. I was frozen stiff in shock. Wha… Zach pulled back, but kept his hand around my waist.

"You are such a freak."

"Oh good, for a second there I thought you were going to call me normal."

It was okay when Zach called me a freak, because he meant it as a compliment. The rest of the school, though, not so much…

My favorite color was naturally black – the absence of light, I was an artist, something not everyone could deal with. Books I liked were the Vampire's Assistant series – and now The Avengers too. As to my favorite shape of cookie, that would be a star – not a round cookie, but a star, just because I'm different.

123

**A/N: And thus my prologue to Lia's ends.**

**I must say, I love Zach – he's such a weirdo!**


End file.
